


Magician or Wizard·主线

by RoEstel



Series: Magician or Wizard [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Reincarnated Hogwarts Founders
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: Magician or Wizard系列共通主线，交代霍格沃茨英灵召唤计划的落实。前文有一篇楔子交代前情。Fate系列 Xover Harry Potter系列，认真地在讨论两个fandom如何crossover并发展正剧。旧文搬运
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor & Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin, Gray & Waver Velvet, Iskandar | Rider & Waver Velvet
Series: Magician or Wizard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972975
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“宣告。

“汝之身躯居吾麾下，吾之命运寄汝剑上。

“应圣杯之召，若愿顺此意理，且应吾之召唤。

“于此立誓。

“吾乃成就常世一切善行之人，吾乃宏布常世一切邪恶之人。

“汝为三大言灵缠身之七天，自抑止之轮而来，天秤的守护者啊——！”

麦格校长全神贯注地咏唱出时钟塔提供的咒文，作为用惯了短练咒语的巫师，要一下子咏唱这么长的咒文令她颇有点不适应。随着咏唱，地上的魔法阵逐渐散发出越来越强烈的光芒，小范围内的天气甚至都被影响了，强烈的风和云雾令在场的巫师魔术师都一时间有些站不稳。

魔法阵的光芒与放在魔法阵前那熠熠闪亮的宝剑交相辉映，刺穿了云雾。勉强睁开眼的时候，麦格校长无法确定驱散云雾的，到底是夏日的阳光还是站在法阵里的男人的金发。

金发？

麦格校长以及其他所有在场的巫师此刻心里大概都在惊讶于出现在魔法阵里的男人的样貌：按照记载，戈德里克·格兰芬多，霍格沃茨四巨头之一，应该是红发才对。难道是召唤出了其他人么，那些魔术师的确有提及这样的可能，但格兰芬多宝剑作为触媒，霍格沃茨作为召唤主体，会召唤出其他人的可能性实在是微乎其微。

格兰芬多的宝剑此时已经归于被召唤出来的男人手中，呈规规矩矩的垂直倒置，剑尖触地样子。宝剑的十字护手与男人的腰间等高，微妙地暗示着此剑的确归属于这男人。金发男人睁开眼睛，凛然而不容质疑的气势立刻令在场的人无不心里一颤。

“戈德里克·格兰芬多，应召唤而来，职介为裁定者。”

自称戈德里克·格兰芬多的男人环视了一下自己身处的环境后，脸上的表情放松了一瞬间，但也仅有那么一瞬间。男人锐利的目光落向了站在魔法阵正前方的、负责召唤的麦格校长。

“这位女士，你是召唤出我的人，但如果我的感觉和观察没出错的话，你并不是我的御主，是么？”顿了一下，不等霍格沃茨现任校长想好措辞，他就再次开了口，“比起这个，我更关心的是魔法界参与了圣杯战争吗？这是我被召唤出来的目的么？”

麦格校长深呼吸了一下，平复自己此时正面对着几乎已成为传说的霍格沃茨四巨头之一而感觉到的不真实感与紧张感，不卑不亢地回答：“并不是这样的，格兰芬多阁下，您不是因为圣杯战争而被召唤出来的，这是英国魔法界与时钟塔合作的、关于英灵召唤的研究。以及您的感觉是正确的，虽然咏唱是我完成的，但您的御主……是霍格沃茨，霍格沃茨拥有堪比高级幻想种的魔力，这使得在没有圣杯的情况下，您也能被召唤出来并保持现世。”

听到麦格校长的答复后，戈德里克的表情变得不再那么冷峻了，那双碧色的眼睛也显得柔和了许多。“那就好，这世上我最不想看到的应该就是霍格沃茨被卷进战火。被召唤的时候我被赋予了现代的知识，很高兴在千年后，霍格沃茨仍屹立于此并成为欧洲数一数二的魔法学校。您必然是霍格沃茨的现任校长了，不知尊姓大名？”

麦格校长的心里一时五味陈杂。既然格兰芬多阁下被赋予了现代知识，那么他一定道了刚刚结束的与伏地魔的争斗，而格兰芬多阁下方才的那番话是不是……“米勒娃·麦格，霍格沃茨代理校长。很荣幸见到您，格兰芬多阁下。”

戈德里克颔首示意，将宝剑背手拿起，走出了魔法阵。“见到您也是我的荣幸，麦格校长。不瞒你说，你的名字令我想起了罗伊娜。”

罗伊娜……罗伊娜·拉文克劳么。麦格校长有些受宠若惊，但她很快调整自己的状态，为戈德里克介绍了一下在场的人。

一般情况下暑假的时候霍格沃茨并不会有什么人，只有部分教职工还会在学校里，但今年由于需要抓紧夏天的时间重建在战火中受到伤害的霍格沃茨，好在九月份时能迎接小巫师们再次回到不再笼罩在摄魂怪和恐怖之下的学校，所以仅存的几位教职工都在学校，还外加几位魔法部分拨协助霍格沃茨重建的专员。但出于这个“英灵召唤”项目的保密性，在场的霍格沃茨教职工只有麦格教授和斯拉格霍恩教授。

除此之外魔法部还专门派了一位神秘事务司的员工来观察记录所谓的“英灵召唤”过程和成果。麦格校长对于魔法部的插手颇为担忧，好在新上任的魔法部长金斯莱对霍格沃茨有全然的信任，加上时钟塔的人的谈判手腕了得——既然时钟塔没法过多利用霍格沃茨召唤出来的英灵，那么他们自然也要确保魔法界的这个魔法部断了利用英灵的念头——魔法部最后只是要求如果神秘事务司想要观察记录英灵召唤等过程的话，霍格沃茨不能拒绝。

时钟塔自然不可能不派人来，与战后的霍格沃茨进行最初接触的政法科化野菱理在场，上三家亦分别派了人来。除此之外，时钟塔方还来了一位黑色长发的男子与一位戴着灰色兜帽看不清面孔的女孩。

与霍格沃茨方的交涉基本上都是化野菱理开口，她也没有过多介绍与自己同来的五位魔术师，所以麦格校长介绍到几位魔术师的时候停顿了。化野菱理自然地接过了话头：“我是来自伦敦时钟塔的化野菱理，如麦格校长所介绍的，我是一名魔术师，我的五位同伴亦是魔法师。我们的魔力体系与巫师非常不同，但所幸在召唤英灵这一课题上似乎还有合作的可能性，您的出现就是我们合作成功的表现。”

戈德里克点头致意：“很荣幸认识您，化野女士。我有被赋予关于魔术师的信息，但很可惜我的长处并不在古魔纹和魔法阵，如果是罗伊娜，她可能能为巫师与魔术师的合作可能提出独到的见解。”

麦格校长随即在一旁补充：“格兰芬多阁下指的是罗伊娜·拉文克劳，霍格沃茨四巨头之一。”

化野菱理似乎被提起了兴致：“借助过往的伟大巫师的能力的确有可能能带来突破，如今我们确认了召唤的可能性，下一步这样计划也未尝不可。您说呢，麦格校长？”

“啊……这的确是一种可能。”麦格校长谨慎地回答，虽然她与所谓的时钟塔打交道还不到两个月，但她已经强烈地感受到了魔术师这个团体精明的利己主义和罔顾道德，还有对“根源”的极端狂热追求。这令习惯了霍格沃茨的简单人际关系的麦格校长十分不适应，更令她时时害怕自己一不小心说出什么会不利于霍格沃茨乃至整个巫师界的话。

“当然，现在不是细谈那些事的时候。”化野菱理像是能看出来麦格校长隐藏在公事公办的面容下的窘迫似的，微微一笑带过了这个话题，“这三位分别是来自巴瑟梅罗、特兰贝里奥以及巴鲁叶雷塔家族的代表，他们的家族也有参与很多初期的合作尝试。”这三个姓氏麦格校长是有印象的，邓布利多留下来的文件里处处是这三个家族的魔术师的名字。继而化野菱理转向那位黑色长发的男子：“这位则是埃尔梅罗二世与他的内弟子，他在时钟塔内管理现代魔术科。顾名思义，现代魔术科包含一切初生的、尚未成熟的魔术理论和体系，与魔法界的合作亦归于此类，所以埃尔梅罗二世先生也前来观摩了。”

戈德里克与三位上三家的成员见过，他在与这位被称为埃尔梅罗二世的人问候过后，花了略微长一些的时间打量着对方。“您大概是一位好老师。”最后戈德里克显得有些没头没尾地如是说，随后他的目光落在埃尔梅罗二世身后身材娇小、戴着兜帽而存在感很低的女孩身上，“你说是吗？”

女孩似乎没想到自己会被搭话，肉眼可见地惊动了一下：“啊，对不起，阁下……我不喜欢别人打量我的脸。”她似乎在抬头望向戈德里克与保持自己现在低着头的姿势之间纠结着，戈德里克露出一个微笑，说：“你不用这么紧张，孩子，你也不需要强迫自己直视我。我只是单纯在求证我的印象是不是对的。”

周围的人都有感觉到戈德里克在与女孩说话的时候整个人都柔和了下来，麦格校长在这一刻才忽然想起戈德里克·格兰芬多虽然是霍格沃茨的建校人、第一任校长，是几乎存在于传说中的人物，但他同时也是一位霍格沃茨的教授并且作为教授也受人爱戴。

女孩似乎放松了一些，她点点头，虽然还保持着略略低着脑袋的姿势，但她声音清亮、颇为笃定再次开口：“师傅是非常优秀而负责的老师！”

戈德里克向面露疑惑的埃尔梅罗二世颔首，没再说什么，转向了麦格校长：“既然并没有圣杯战争需要去准备，那你们接下来的计划是什么？”

麦格校长已经对整个实验计划流程烂熟于心：“我们需要观察您的现世是否是稳定的，您的权能为何，总得来说就是将您的状态与魔术师们进行的英灵召唤进行对比。”

“在此期间时钟塔的专员也会在场，专员大概会在后天抵达霍格沃茨。”化野菱理带着她不变的微笑说，“上三家的成员都是要务在身的魔术师，他们并不会过久逗留。埃尔梅罗二世阁下您呢？呵呵，我猜您此刻大概不怎么想离开了吧。”

被点了名的魔术师似乎咬了咬牙，但他没有回应化野菱理带着调侃意味的话，而是维持着礼貌的神态望向麦格校长：“我对英灵召唤这一体系有长久的兴趣，如果贵校能允许我叨扰几天的话，鄙人不胜感激。”

麦格校长大概感觉不出来，但长于察言观色的斯拉格霍恩教授敏锐地感觉到了这位埃尔梅罗二世在这几个魔术师之中很可能是最被瞧不起的。而且，斯拉格霍恩隐约觉得这人与其他魔术师似乎有什么不太一样的地方，但毕竟刚见面几个小时，他无法说出个所以然。

所以当麦格校长征询斯拉格霍恩的意见的时候，这位魔药课教授带着几分好奇，应允了埃尔梅罗二世与他的弟子留在霍格沃茨。

埃尔梅罗二世，本名韦伯·维尔维特，既是日本冬木第四次圣杯战争的参与者，又是那场残酷战斗的幸存者，现为伦敦时钟塔现代魔术科负责人，祭位魔术师。他成为埃尔梅罗二世的契机是因为曾经的老师埃尔梅罗先生死于第四次圣杯战争，而他自认为自己是造成恩师死亡的原因，所以他毫无怨言地接受了埃尔梅罗分家的继承人莱妮丝·埃尔梅罗·阿奇佐尔缇逼迫他担下随着这一姓氏而来的重任和债务。

……简单来说就是个自不量力钻牛角尖的三流魔术师，但他竟也真的令现代魔术科运转了起来，且作为讲师非常受欢迎。

也多亏了他的现代魔术科讲师身份，他才能得知这与所谓“魔法界”的英灵召唤实验。

是的，并不是因为他是时钟塔十二君主之一所以他能得知这在时钟塔鲜为人知的消息。哪怕他名义上的确是十二君主之一，但由于实力的低下、身份的尴尬，埃尔梅罗二世离时钟塔高层实在是远之又远。按理来说，埃尔梅罗二世是绝无可能接触到这种机密的。

但他的学生之一，考列斯·弗尔维吉·尤格多米雷尼亚，正是十九世纪上半叶通过德军发现巫师的存在的尤格多米雷尼亚家族的一员，因为其家族在罗马尼亚的圣杯战争中落败而作为人质进入时钟塔埃尔梅罗教室学习。

时钟塔强迫考列斯进入时钟塔学习，某种角度上大概也是为了控制考列斯的行踪，以防知晓魔法界的存在的他作出什么不在时钟塔控制之下的小动作。但包括考列斯本人在内谁都没料到的是，考列斯在埃尔梅罗教室找到了在自己的家族中从未获得过的、完整的归属感，他对于电流魔术的天分也被发掘出来得到了极大的发展。

这也是为什么在了解到自己的老师埃尔梅罗二世对于英灵召唤的热切兴趣后，考列斯几乎是毫不犹豫地就告诉了对方魔法界的存在，以及自己家族与魔法界叫做“霍格沃茨”的组织研究出的英灵召唤的可能性。

作为埃尔梅罗二世义妹的莱妮丝在知道这件事之后，顺水推舟动了点手段。在时钟塔，“知情”便是筹码，虽说莱妮丝的出发点根本不是为了帮助自己的义兄实现愿望而是为了提升埃尔梅罗这一姓氏的地位，但无论如何，最后埃尔梅罗二世还是在英灵召唤实验的这一天站在了苏格兰高地上这一隐秘的山谷中的古老城堡边，见证了利用“魔法”召唤英灵的成功。

这岂不就意味着，他可以再次见到那个人……

“师父……”

弟子的声音将埃尔梅罗二世从思绪中唤了出来，他们刚送走化野菱理和上三家的代表，跟着霍格沃茨的校长走在城堡边广阔的草地上。

“啊，格蕾，怎么了。”

总是略微低垂着头的女孩像是欲言又止，并不是出于对自己想要说的内容的正确与否的犹豫，而是害怕自己戳中什么本不示于人的情感：“师父，既然英灵召唤成功了，那师父您就也可以再召唤您曾经的从者了吧。”

埃尔梅罗二世的动作僵硬了一秒钟，这并没有影响到他跟着几位巫师的步子，但格蕾察觉到了。“对，对不起，师父！我只是……”

“不必道歉，格蕾，你没说错什么。”埃尔梅罗二世目不斜视地说，他的目光落在眼前这颇为壮丽的城堡上，虽然城堡上留着战火的痕迹，但不难看出其原本的模样，“你说的是对的，哪怕我们魔术师不能用他们巫师的魔力召唤，只要把圣遗物给他们，让他们来召唤就也能召唤出……对应的英灵。”

“那太好了！”格蕾忍不住欢快地说，哪怕下一刻女孩斗篷里就传出了语调奇怪的嘲讽“哈哈哈真是得来全不费功夫呢”也没能影响女孩的心情。

格蕾直率的愉快令她的师父也忍不住上扬了嘴角，说来也奇怪，他的内弟子似乎比自己还要为这英灵召唤实验带来的可能性而快乐。究其根本，大概是因为他所想要的，并不是与自己在第四次圣杯战争中召唤出的英灵再见一面，而是更多吧。

自己可真是个贪心的人啊，他自嘲地想。

“埃尔梅罗阁下有什么特殊的就寝或饮食需求吗？”走在前方一步远的麦格校长忽然问，“我们这里有专门打理日常饮食起居的家养小精灵处理这些事情。”

“啊，谢谢您的周到。”埃尔梅罗二世调整情绪，有礼地回答，“内弟子与我并无特殊的需求，不过还希望您在称呼我的时候务必加上‘二世’。”

麦格校长似乎对于这称呼上的咬文嚼字有些迷惑，但她立刻答应了下来。“埃尔梅罗二世阁下，如您所见，城堡现在正处于修复过程中，让您见笑了。不过内部的设施和日常饮食起居都是没有问题的，现在是夏天，学校里没有学生，只有一些教职工与帮忙修复城堡的人员。”

“这么安静的霍格沃茨，我还有点不适应呢哈哈。”与麦格校长并行的戈德里克笑着说，他在被召唤出来之后并未表现出对于现代的太多好奇，而是保持着较为少言的状态持续观察着四周的环境，直到这时才主动开口，“在我们那时候，是没有‘暑假’这种东西的，霍格沃茨一年到头都是不让人省心的小鬼头们。

“希望我能保持现世到开学的那一天，不瞒你们说，我真的很想念霍格沃茨，想念充斥着小巫师的霍格沃茨。”

麦格校长的脊背下意识地挺直了一下：“那将会是我们的荣幸，阁下。”

“阁下身体感觉怎么样，有什么异样的感觉吗？”埃尔梅罗二世问，在场的人里对于英灵召唤的知识最全面的也只有他了，虽然他对于利用巫师的魔力召唤英灵这种做法也心里一点底都没有。

戈德里克耸肩：“我感觉好极了，而且我很清楚地感觉到作为英灵我不需要吃喝和睡眠，除此之外我就像是还活着一样。”

“英灵应该会有比本人活着的时候更多的能力，不过这可以等我们安顿下来之后再细细研究。”埃尔梅罗二世说罢转向麦格校长，“校长，您提到贵校正处于修复过程中？如果需要的话，我也可以助一臂之力。贵校允许我与内弟子在此叨扰，十分过意不去。”

麦格校长看起来有些犹豫：“霍格沃茨城堡是带着魔力的建筑，对其的修复可能与作为魔术师的您不太兼容……”

“那我应该能帮上忙吧！”戈德里克打断了麦格教授带着些许尴尬的话，“毕竟我可是一手建起这座城堡的人，她的秘密我知道的一清二楚——不过可能要除了另外那三个家伙各自动的小手脚。”

“您能极大地帮助到修复工作！”麦格校长的语气可能过于激动了一点，但这不能怪她，她实在是很高兴戈德里克自己先提出了这个提议，不然她大概要作很久的心理准备才能去向四巨头之一开这个口。想到这里，麦格不得不佩服邓布利多校长的深谋远虑，在留来的文件中，邓布利多不仅敲定了第一位召唤的英灵人选为戈德里克·格兰芬多，还列出了他放在这一决定中的种种心思，其中之一就是戈德里克·格兰芬多一定能在霍格沃茨的战后重建中起到无可替代的协助作用。

他甚至有提议如果英灵召唤稳定的话，可以邀请戈德里克·格兰芬多，霍格沃茨的第一任校长、魔咒学兼决斗学教授，填补战后霍格沃茨的教职空缺。

直到这一刻，麦格校长才真切地感受到邓布利多校长留下的那些计划的可行性，在此之前，麦格看着邓布利多留下的文件和提出的展望，都像是在看着一些遥不可及的幻想。哪怕是与时钟塔切实地接触过，并开始为英灵召唤做准备时，她也还是没有“四巨头之一将会实实在在地走在我身边”的实感。

直到这一刻，她才意识到，英灵召唤能带来多么巨大的改变。


	2. Chapter 2

“阁下……”

“不用这么见外嘛，其实你们如果能喊我名字我会觉得更亲切些。”戈德里克在教职工餐桌边笑嘻嘻地说，“毕竟我们都是霍格沃茨的教授，不是吗。”

在场的所有霍格沃茨教授都露出了极度左右为难的神情，若要打个麻瓜比较好想象的比喻的话，大概就好比让他们站在亚瑟王的面前直呼对方亚瑟一样吧。虽然几天的相处下来，戈德里克·格兰芬多的确十分平易近人，但让他们如此自如地喊四巨头的名字，还是太挑战认知了一些。

大概是看出来了身边人们的拘谨，戈德里克耸肩：“好吧，那格兰芬多教授呢，这样好点么？”

“格兰芬多教授，”麦格校长大概是不会承认这一刻自己带着那么一丝抓住了救命稻草的心情，这令她差点要忘记自己最初想要说的话，“请允许我好奇一下，历史对于您的记载到底有多少是有误差的？比如您的外貌被记载为红发，但您却是金发。”

戈德里克愣了一下，眼球向上转动，像是下意识想要看看自己的头发似的。“啊这个啊，我的头发本身是金色的，但年少游历的时候我的样貌与我格兰芬多家族继承人的身份几乎人尽皆知，所以从那时起的大部分事件中，我的发色被我变成了喜欢的红色。”他愉快地眨眨眼，“我这几天也有看了看近千年来的魔法史，其他的我不好说，但关于我和我那三位朋友的记录可真是够真假掺半的。”

在场的所有人——也许要除掉埃尔梅罗二世和他的内弟子格蕾——都忍不住向着戈德里克的方向倾了倾身子，开玩笑，四巨头亲口讲述霍格沃茨建校时期的事情？全英国魔法界绝对找不出一个不会对此感兴趣的巫师！

“哈哈哈你们真的要听一个被魔力召唤出来的、存在于过去之人讲故事吗？”戈德里克被逗乐了，“我这几天补习魔法史的时候有感觉到英国魔法界挺念旧的，没想到这么念旧啊。也罢……我的确看着魔法史教材的内容有些不爽。但话说在前头，我是不会去教魔法史的啊！太无聊了！”

斯拉格霍恩教授精准地控制着自己的语调咳嗽了一声，然后带着些不会令人反感的狡黠开口：“那，罗伊娜·拉文克劳阁下？”

戈德里克咧嘴笑了，这种神情令他看起来惊人地年轻：“如果你们真的把罗伊娜喊来的话，不用你们开口她就会自己要求接过魔法史教授的职位的。但想必，对于这‘英灵召唤’，你们还是有所不确定的，是么？”

现任斯莱特林院长本来似乎想说什么，但麦格校长给了他一个眼神令他噤了声。“是的，我相信您肯定也能理解，毕竟召唤出来的英灵是维系于霍格沃茨之上的，您本人主观上自然不会对霍格沃茨有所不利，但就怕万一有什么我们力所不能及的差池，导致城堡的魔力被影响。”

“这一点鄙人觉得您大可放心，”一直沉默的埃尔梅罗二世忽然开口，“霍格沃茨便是格兰芬多教授的‘御主’，除非从者有意为之，或者从者是狂化的状态，不然从者是不可能从任何层面上伤及御主的，更不用说霍格沃茨这样庞大的魔力源了。这几天的观察看下来，格兰芬多教授的现世是稳定的，并且与我们魔术师召唤出的英灵性质并无二致。不过，可能因为格兰芬多教授并非是为了参与圣杯战争而召唤出来的，所以他没有一个清晰的、自己的能力为何的概念——因为并不需要。”

戈德里克点头：“我感觉不出自己比起生前多了什么特别的能力，不过我作为巫师的基本能力都还在，我也还是我，对此我别无他求。”

“说到这个，”埃尔梅罗二世放下手中的餐具，“正好现在各位教授都在，我有些好奇格兰芬多教授的职介判定。裁定者可不是一个常见的职阶，一般情况下圣杯战争中是不会有这一职阶的。常见职介有：剑阶、弓阶、枪阶、骑阶、术阶、杀阶和狂阶，对应的特征可以顾名思义，从者的职阶很大程度上为从者的性格和身世所决定。你们对魔法界历史更为了解，对格兰芬多教授在你们魔法界的意义更为了解，不知对此你们是否有什么猜想？”

几位教授沉默地陷入思考，最后是斯普劳特教授温和地说：“这样的话，我会觉得格兰芬多教授是剑阶。”

“格兰芬多的宝剑几乎是家喻户晓的传说，”麦格教授补充道，“基于格兰芬多宝剑进而传出了骑士一类的传说，所以是的，我也同意剑阶这一推测。”

辛尼斯塔教授好奇地开口：“既然格兰芬多教授是‘裁定者’，那么这一‘职介’有什么特点呢？”

“我并未亲眼见过裁定者职阶的从者，但基于时钟塔的情报，裁定者会在圣杯战争过于混乱，需要一位从者对状况进行裁定的时候出现，或者当圣杯战争给世界带来了过大的影响的时候，裁定者会被作为‘矫正能力’而现世。”埃尔梅罗二世下意识地拢了拢自己的长发，“我们目前的情况并没有对裁定者的需求，那就只可能是格兰芬多教授本人本身过于符合裁定者的设定，所以才会在被召唤的时候赋予了这个职介吧。”

“作为霍格沃茨的创建者之一和首任校长，格兰芬多阁下对于英国魔法界乃至整个英国的历史来说都是至关重要的人物，如果没有四巨头，英国巫师与教会的矛盾和斗争完全可能会愈演愈烈到难以想象的境地。加之历史口口相传格兰芬多阁下正义且公正的美德，这些因素加载一起，也许格兰芬多教授成为这‘裁定者’也不无道理。”斯拉格霍恩教授头头是道地分析着。

埃尔梅罗二世认真地听着魔药课教授的分析，最后他点了点头：“时钟塔记载中，曾被以裁定者召唤的英灵包括贞德、查理大帝、天草四郎时贞和夏洛克·福尔摩斯，他们都是人类史上……”

听到这些麻瓜名字的巫师没都没什么反应，倒是在人前永远保持着沉默的格蕾一时间没能拿稳手中的勺子：“福，福尔摩斯先生？啊对不起，师父！我不应该插嘴的……”

“你会惊讶也是合情合理的，格蕾，无须道歉。”埃尔梅罗二世的语气里带着安抚，“我也是向时钟塔调取裁定者相关的信息的时候才知晓查理大帝和夏洛克·福尔摩斯曾被召唤过。”他看向其他状况外的巫师们，“你们可以理解为我刚刚提及的几位英灵都有类似格兰芬多阁下在历史上所有的重要地位。而最后那个名字之所以会令我的弟子如此惊讶，是因为那位英灵并不是历史上真是存在的人物。”

“哦？我其实有听说过那位福尔摩斯先生，”平斯夫人饶有兴趣地说，“并非真实存在的人也能被这‘英灵召唤’系统召唤现世？我可没听说过任何魔法阵能召唤出这样的存在呢，顶多是依葫芦画瓢捏出一个样子罢了。”

埃尔梅罗二世颔首：“人类历史中那些闪光的名字，很多其实已经并不那么确切了，就像格兰芬多教授方才提及的，历史会有各种错漏。往前推进两千年、三千年，史实与传说便难再分清，但那些名字和形象所承载的也已经不局限于‘真实’的历史了。那么反过来说，从一开始就是虚构的形象也可以承载人类的精神，成为人理的守护。私以为英灵召唤系统是具有很大潜能可供发掘的，只可惜在此之前基本上只有圣杯战争中出现的圣杯才能使得召唤英灵成为可能。如今与霍格沃茨的合作给我们打开了全新的可能性。”

“这可真是抬举我啊各位，”戈德里克笑了，“我和我的朋友一开始不过是想为流离失所的小巫师们做点什么，我们谁都想不到会……”说着，他的视线投向大礼堂入口的方向，但很明显并没有聚焦在那里，而是望向更远的地方。

在麦格校长六十多年的人生中，她从来不是一个冲动的人，但此时此刻，一种无比强烈的冲动令她开口说出了下面的话：

“虽然这么说可能有些唐突，但格兰芬多阁下，如果您愿意在新的学期到来之际，成为霍格沃茨的黑魔法防御术教授和格兰芬多学院院长，这将会是我们的荣幸。若您首肯，我将把这个提议带去校董会，我相信他们一定会通过的。”

戈德里克愣了一下，他收回目光，望向霍格沃茨的现任校长，碧色的眸子里严肃与宽慰交织：

“这是我的荣幸，麦格校长。”

“其实当我听说福尔摩斯被召唤了的时候，也吃了好大一惊。”

这天梳头的时候，埃尔梅罗二世忽然又提起了这个话题。

格蕾拿着梳子的手顿住：“哎，这种事情，师父跟我说没关系吗？”

埃尔梅罗二世摊手：“你又不会到处乱说，我相信你，再说了我知道你对夏洛克·福尔摩斯感兴趣，告诉你也无妨。”

“谢，谢谢师父！”

“你可以这么理解，我其实并不是唯一一个对英灵召唤系统如此感兴趣的人。”埃尔梅罗二世伸手拿起面前桌上的雪茄和雪茄剪，熟练地剪去了雪茄头，“而那位先生的天赋和实力，以及所持有的资源和人脉，都远远在我之上，所以他已经走到了很高的地方。他已经能成功召唤稳定的英灵了。”

“呃？！”

点燃雪茄深深吸了一口，埃尔梅罗二世才继续说：“他的项目是极度机密的存在，可以说是与这‘魔法界’的存在同等机密了。本来这也不是我能问得到的情报，但如果你还记得之前我们在魔眼搜集列车上遇到的那位年轻继承人的话……这么说吧，那位小姐心里所残存的、正常人会有的善与恩的观念，比起魔术师的平均水平要高出不少。她听说我在跟进相关的隐秘之后，在她父亲告的允许下，诉了我这些消息。”

格蕾一惊：“啊，是奥尔加……”但她还没能吐出下一个音节，就被师父打断了。

“嘘，lady，名字什么的，你知我知便可。”埃尔梅罗二世仰头看着沙发后的格蕾，表情波澜不惊。格蕾下意识立正，带着点诚惶诚恐地“嗯”了一声。

“她所能告诉我的，也不过是‘夏洛克·福尔摩斯曾被以裁定者的身份召唤过’罢了，我连他们家族那个项目的名字是什么都不知道。”埃尔梅罗二世垂下头去，他的长发在格蕾的手中滑动着，散落了一部分，“不过呢，我们也算是有那么一丝渺茫的可能能有朝一日见那位著名的咨询侦探一面。”

格蕾继续着手上的动作为师父梳着头：“福尔摩斯……裁定者……虽然我大概没有立场这么评价，但总有一种福尔摩斯先生被召唤成为裁定者十分恰当的感觉呢。”

埃尔梅罗二世并没有立刻回答，而是默默抽了一口雪茄后才又开口：“英灵本就是承载着人类精神的存在，随着时间的流逝，英灵座上的英灵们到底有几分是他们本身，几分是人类对他们的期望，已是无人能知晓的事情了。也就是说，福尔摩斯之所以会被冠以裁定者的职介，有一部分原因也是因为lady你觉得‘福尔摩斯被召唤成为裁定者十分恰当’。”

“噫？”女孩下意识发出惊讶的声音。但在她能说出什么之前，她斗篷里的笼子就晃荡着发出了声音：“嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻真是悲惨呢，那些英灵，自己都不知道自己还是不是自己。”

“亚德！”格蕾厉声呵斥。但被呵斥了的家伙仗着格蕾在为师父梳头没手治他继续猖狂：“而人类也真是可悲啊嘻嘻嘻嘻，借助前人的力量就罢了，还总要强加自己的意愿，总有一天会矫枉过正反噬的吧嘻嘻嘻。”

“不要总是瞎说！”格蕾放下手中的梳子，从自己的斗篷里拿出一只细长的、里面装着一个近似正方体的物件的笼子，不由分说地大力摇晃了起来。

“咿————————！”

片刻前还在辛辣嘲讽的声音这下子只会发出对于他来说的“尖叫”了。

埃尔梅罗二世带着点笑意叹了口气：“这倒也不是必然的结果，今天用餐的时候，那位格兰芬多教授不是有说他发现魔法史与他所实际经历的有出入么？这说明哪怕近代的魔法史记载有差错，人们所认知的历史有差错，但格兰芬多教授并没有因此被改变记忆。”

“是，是的！”格蕾闻言，停下了手上的动作，看都没看一眼那被晃得说不出话的方块，把笼子又放回了斗篷里。

“理论上来说，请英灵来对历史记录进行修正倒是很有效也很确切，只是魔术师们都不在乎人类历史，再退一步说，召唤英灵的成本也有些过高了。”埃尔梅罗二世把雪茄放到桌上的烟灰缸边，“但看样子这些巫师想让英灵来教书，倒也是一个聪明的利用方法。我们并不了解他们巫师的教育体系，大概对于他们来说，魔法知识本质上是不变的吧，所以才能让千年前的人来教。”

“格兰芬多教授……像是一位很有亲和力的人呢。”

埃尔梅罗二世站起身，像是思量了一下格蕾的话之后才回答：“格蕾，要知道，英灵的模样并不是他们最后死去时的样子，而一般是他们全盛时期的模样。虽然看起来只有二三十岁，但格兰芬多教授的心智可能已经有五六十岁了。不过我与你有相同的感受，那位阁下有一种领导者的气势，可能这也是为什么这个学校的建校人一共有四位，但由他担任了第一位校长吧。

“不早了，格蕾，虽然在这城堡里没什么令人紧张的事件，但充足的休息也是必要的。”

“是。”格蕾垂手行了个简单的礼，“师父晚安。”

女孩离开之后，埃尔梅罗二世在房间中央空站了好一会儿，像是在思考着什么。随后他的手伸向西装的内袋，拿出一片手掌大小的灰暗布料。

很容易便能看出来这片布料已经有年头了，勉强还能辨别出来它原本的颜色应该是深红色。埃尔梅罗二世像是不敢用力拿着这块布似的，将它摊开在手上，久久地凝视着它，仿佛这是一张有着故人面庞的老照片。

“原本已经决定不再纠结于此了，怎能想到会有这样一种可能存在呢。

“啊啊真是无力呢，这个可能性简直就像是从天而降砸在头上的财宝——其中根本没有一丝一毫我自己的努力，全是别人铺好的路，给予的情报……那我又怎会有颜去使用这条途径呢。

“为什么，为什么要告诉我有这样的可能啊！该死的！”

自言自语的男人跌坐回沙发里，抬起没有拿着圣遗物的那只胳膊盖住了双眼。

“我真不应该继续再在这里呆下去……该死的时钟塔，说什么‘既然诺吉利的君主都在了，那就不用再派专员了吧’，说得好听，根本就是要把我捆在这个鬼地方他们好对诺吉利动手脚吧！

“莱妮丝也真是的，竟然还煽风点火让我‘放心’，怎么放得下心啊？！光是那群不安分的小孩就够让人没法放下心了……”

保持着这种自暴自弃的模样瘫了不知道多久，埃尔梅罗二世挪开手臂，睁开眼，将那片几乎能透光的布料举到眼前。

“既然不是圣杯战争前提的召唤，那就也没什么好要证明的了。自私自利也要有个限度，不是吗。”

说罢，他将布片收回了怀里，再次站起身。

“……

“……

“啊啊啊巫师的城堡真是有够原始的，竟然没有电！游戏都玩不了，而我还得在这里呆上好一段时日！该死的。”


	3. Chapter 3

“啊啊我的密室果然还在呢！”

麦格校长与戈德里克一起修复格兰芬多塔楼的时候，这位还未正式卸任的格兰芬多院长从格兰芬多第一任院长那里得知了不得了的秘密——

格兰芬多的密室的入口，是格兰芬多公共休息室壁炉左侧的那扇窗户，而进入方式则是从窗户里往外跳，或者骑扫帚从外面撞上那扇窗户。

“……唔，其实按理来说从里面骑着扫帚撞过去也是可以的，但哪怕是我都不得不说我不太建议这种方式。”

可能是感受到了麦格教授忍都忍不住的、混杂着难以置信与不赞许的神情，戈德里克摸了摸自己的耳朵：“建立霍格沃茨时我们都才二三十岁，设计密室的时候难免大胆了一些哈哈……”

麦格校长不由得想起那个萦绕于霍格沃茨上百年的恐怖传闻——几年前这传闻带来的惨剧还历历在目——于是她谨慎地提起了那个词：“那斯莱特林密室的传闻……”

戈德里克正灵巧地挥动着魔杖修复通往宿舍区的楼梯，听到麦格校长的话他并没有立即回答，手上的动作也没有停，只是沉默地用着无声咒。就在麦格校长因为他的无言而开始瞎想的时候，戈德里克完成了楼梯的修复，回头认真地望着她，开了口：

“我被召唤的时候也被授予了当代的历史和近年的重大事件，我明白你指的什么。斯莱特林的密室同时也是萨拉查的宠物蛇怪莎莎的窝。有蛇怪住在那里面是真的，但我并不知道所谓的‘斯莱特林的密室和里面的怪物是萨拉查·斯莱特林留下来清除霍格沃茨里的麻瓜种巫师”的说法从何而来。当我们四个还在霍格沃茨的时候，萨拉查养着莎莎这件事是众所周知的，根本不是什么秘密，只有斯莱特林密室的正式入口是秘密——就像我的密室入口是秘密一样。

“之前被使用的那个入口还是莎莎选好、萨拉查专门为她加的呢，因为她爱干净又不怎么喜欢斯莱特林密室里的阴冷，女洗手间的入口可以方便她在任何她想的时候去清洁自己之类的——萨拉查真的很宠很宠他在意的那些存在。那个入口只有蛇佬腔能开，所以也不怕有人一不小心打开了什么的。

“而伏地魔……我不想对这个自称斯莱特林继承人的家伙多做评价，但恐怕萨拉查只会想亲自杀了那个家伙。”

戈德里克的语气稀松平常，但麦格校长却能从他说最后那句话时的眼神里看到深沉的怒火。她不确定这是不是一个询问有关萨拉查·斯莱特林的事情的好时机，也一时间难以对戈德里克说出的信息作出什么回应。

“嘛，那些事情果然还是问本人比较好呢。”戈德里克似乎也看出来了麦格校长的失语，主动又开了口，“有些事情，在意识到你们学到的历史是怎么说的之后，我会根本无从开口呢。”

“您是指，霍格沃茨建校时的历史么？”麦格校长知道自己是在明知故问，但她此时真的无法立即想到其他什么好说的了……啊！“我们有在考虑再召唤一位四巨头，罗伊娜·拉文克劳是除了您之外的英灵召唤第一人选，可惜的是拉文克劳的冠冕因为被伏地魔做成了魂器而不得不被摧毁。”

戈德里克的眼睛亮了亮：“啊，早说呀，罗伊娜的触媒绝对是我们四个人里最多的，我很惊讶弗立维教授没有提出从拉文克劳塔楼的图书馆里随便拿一本罗伊娜的札记当触媒。”

这下麦格校长有话可说了：“札记一类的，也可以用来召唤么？我还以为一定得是宝物之类的东西。”

“如果你们去咨询了那位总是皱着眉头的魔术师，就不会有这种误会了。”戈德里克摆摆手，“召唤英灵只需要与英灵有密切关系的物品就可以，主要是为了建立起‘缘’，不需要看物件本身的价值的。不过换个角度说，能召唤出英灵的物品，某种意义上也是很有价值的了哈哈。”

麦格校长这才忽然意识到自己似乎一直都有些排斥——如果没有看不起的话——那些自称魔术师的群体，也正是因为这，霍格沃茨的教职工在讨论是否召唤罗伊娜·拉文克劳的时候，并没有邀请埃尔梅罗二世，以至于闹出了方才被戈德里克指出的误会。

“说实话哈哈，要我说的话，整个霍格沃茨都可以当作召唤我们四个的触媒。”戈德里克笑着说，但他的语气又是那样地认真。

又过去了一周，在埃尔梅罗二世多次确认戈德里克的现世的稳定的，且并没有任何灵基不稳定的现象，以及格兰芬多塔楼被飞速修复完毕之后，霍格沃茨又进行了一次英灵召唤。

这次是在大礼堂进行的召唤。上一次在场地上召唤一是怕出现什么魔力爆炸的情况伤及霍格沃茨；二是有太多魔术师在场，斯拉格霍恩教授觉得不能将他们全带进霍格沃茨城堡。这次对英灵召唤更有数了，魔术师也只有埃尔梅罗二世和他的弟子，所以最后决定搬进霍格沃茨进行召唤。按戈德里克的说法，召唤成功的可能性应该还会增加。

“宣告。

“汝之身躯居吾麾下，吾之命运寄汝剑上。

“应圣杯之召，若愿顺此意理，且应吾之召唤。

“于此立誓。

“吾乃成就常世一切善行之人，吾乃宏布常世一切邪恶之人。

“汝为三大言灵缠身之七天，自抑止之轮而来，天秤的守护者啊——！”

这次是作为代理副校长的斯拉格霍恩教授进行召唤，按他的说法，是“实在是很好奇啊又不像是有危险的样子，想体验一下”——这样子简单的原因。

——的确像是这位魔药课教授的风格呢，其他教职工或多或少都这么想。

随着咏唱，礼堂里的温度可感地降低了。分明是室内，召唤阵边依然刮起了劲风，一切都姑且与第一次召唤时的情况类似。

……直到召唤阵的光芒退去，众人看清了立于召唤阵中的人。

在场的所有人都被一种叫做“震惊”的情绪所控制，下意识地望向戈德里克。麦格校长看着戈德里克的金发，想着历史对戈德里克·格兰芬多的发色记载的确出了错……

但罗伊娜·拉文克劳的性别总不可能会出错吧？！虽然召唤阵里的那位高挑的巫师的确一头黑色长发，那张脸也的确很漂亮，但那绝对不是女性的脸啊！

被召唤出的人并没有立刻自报家门，而是观察了一下自己的所在，又扫视了一圈在场的人。他的目光落到戈德里克身上时，那金绿色的眸子里闪过惊喜，但旋即便被他克制住了。“敢问在场哪位是我的御主？”

埃尔梅罗二世倒是立刻就理解了这位英灵的一系列反应，不得不说这位英灵很快就进入状态了：按理来说，在场只会有一个人是他的御主，如果把自己的真名和职阶透露给无关人士是很可能令御主和自己在圣杯战争中陷入被动的。

那么需要立刻对这位英灵说明的情况也就一目了然了，埃尔梅罗二世发现在场的人似乎都受到了什么震惊一时间说不出话，想起戈德里克·格兰芬多被召唤后一开始以为霍格沃茨被牵连进圣杯战争后的不悦，埃尔梅罗二世觉得还是尽快解释清楚情况比较好，于是他主动开了口：“您可能已经意识到了，您现在身处霍格沃茨之内，召唤您的圣杯替代品是霍格沃茨，您的御主其实也是霍格沃茨。眼下并没有圣杯战争，您的召唤更多的是实验性质的，巫师与魔术师之间的实验。”

麦格校长快速地收拾好自己的震惊情绪，接过了埃尔梅罗二世的话——这可真有些失态，由霍格沃茨方召唤出的霍格沃茨四巨头，竟然让外人进行了第一句对话并解释了情况——说道：“如埃尔梅罗二世所说，我是米勒娃·麦格，霍格沃茨的现任校长，您被召唤并不是为了参与圣杯战争。”

黑色长发的男子肉眼可见地放松了身形，他的目光再次飘忽到了戈德里克的方向几秒钟，又快速地收了回来，直视着麦格校长。

“麦格校长您好，容我自我介绍：吾名萨拉查·斯莱特林，职阶为术阶。”

大礼堂里瞬间陷入了比一分钟前还要震惊的情绪中，还掺杂了一定浓度的惊惶。埃尔梅罗二世此时也有些迷惑了，他没记错的话，这些人本来计划要召唤的，是名为罗伊娜·拉文克劳的四巨头之一？

虽然不是没有“同一触媒会召唤出不同英灵”的先例，但他们使用的是据说是罗伊娜·拉文克劳的札记，加上召唤地点是霍格沃茨，这样的限制，不应该还会召唤出其他人的。

“麦格校长，请不要担忧，”戈德里克走到麦格校长身边，语气沉稳，带着稳定人心的魔力，“我似乎能猜到这是怎么发生的。”说着，他深深地望向还站在召唤阵里一动不动的人，顿了一下才对他开口：

“萨拉查，你看看召唤阵里的那本笔记，是不是你写的？”

自称为萨拉查·斯莱特林的男人露出迷惑的神情，这令看起来本来就只有二十出头的他更年轻了。他像是想说什么，但最后还是没说话，动作缓慢地伸出手，没用魔杖就将躺在他面前的札记用漂浮咒唤到了手中，速度之慢颇能令人想起被傲罗要求放下魔杖举起双手的犯罪分子。男人翻开了莎草纸札记，看了两页就点头：“是我写的，但我记得这本被罗伊娜要走了，因为是炼金术方面的笔记。她把我炼金术相关的笔记基本都搜刮走了。”

戈德里克深呼吸了一下后，抬起一只手捂住脸，令周围的人难以看清他的神情，但他的声音仍在流动：“再加上大礼堂的装潢绝大部分是你设计建造的，召唤人又是现任斯莱特林院长……虽然这札记也有可能召唤出罗伊娜，但无论怎么看都是召唤出你的可能性更大。”他沉默了几秒，放下了手，再次望向召唤阵里的长发男人。

“萨尔，他们原来是想召唤罗伊娜的，所以才会这么惊讶。以及你不用担心，霍格沃茨目前一切安好。”说罢，他转向麦格校长，“校长，我以我戈德里克·格兰芬多的荣誉担保，大家没有任何需要担忧的。萨拉查不比我少哪怕一分对霍格沃茨和霍格沃茨里的孩子们的爱。”

“容我再次点明，作为霍格沃茨的从者，他们是无法伤害到霍格沃茨的。”埃尔梅罗二世在紧张的空气中补充道。

被警惕的对象看起来倒不怎么在意，只见萨拉查合上札记，磊落地望向麦格校长：“若霍格沃茨需要我，我愿赴汤蹈火。我亦理解我的出现给你们带来的惊惶，无论是你们本想召唤的并不是我，还是我在历史上留下的名声，如果你们想要切断我与霍格沃茨的魔力链接，我不反对。”

“萨拉查·斯莱特林！”

带着愠怒的声音响彻大礼堂，只见被召唤出来两周以来一直温和有礼平易近人的戈德里克此时表情颇为难看，像是混杂了怒火与悲哀，他皱起的眉似是在怒其不争。喊了对方的全名后，戈德里克忽然褪去了令人望而却步的怒气，轻轻地又喊了一声：

“萨拉查……”

金绿色的眼眸这才从与霍格沃茨的现任校长的对视中挪开，望向碧色的眸子。像是初春正融化冰层的溪流似的，那双眼睛里折射着清淡的情绪，如果不是熟悉的人怕是难以捕捉到。

被带着不同的感情喊了两遍的萨拉查露出一个淡淡的微笑，终于启唇唤出那人的名字：

“戈德里克，好久不见了。”

霍格沃茨一众教职工深觉自己“召唤了个寂寞”。

按理来说如果想了解萨拉查·斯莱特林本人与历史的记载有何不同，本人的讲述应该是最有力的信息来源了。但问题是，萨拉查·斯莱特林，霍格沃茨四巨头之一，历史上最出名也最恐怖的黑巫师，黑魔王伏地魔的祖先，面对霍格沃茨教授们小心翼翼的询问三缄其口。

不过，萨拉查·斯莱特林截至目前还没有像伏地魔那样喜怒无常动辄伤人，这大概能算好消息吧。

敢于近这位传说中的最恐怖的黑巫师的人，除了自觉有霍格沃茨现任校长责任的麦格之外，就只有戈德里克和埃尔梅罗二世了。

对魔法界历史只是粗略了解的埃尔梅罗二世，对于这一切都没什么难以接受的，在他的概念里，同为霍格沃茨四巨头的两人是朋友简直是理所当然的事情。不过，跟随在萨拉查身边观察以确保他的现世足够稳定的他听着两人并不避讳的对话，能隐约察觉出戈德里克·格兰芬多——所谓的历史上最厉害的白巫师——与萨拉查·斯莱特林，似乎有什么未竟的故事。

“萨尔，你还在生气吗……

“我知道我当年没跟你商量就那么做的确不好，但在我们那么被动的情况下，那是我们仅存的选择了吗。”

埃尔梅罗二世大概不知道，麦格校长心中对于戈德里克的话的迷惑一点都不比他少。四人一路走向校长室的路上，只有戈德里克断断续续地单方面说着话，直到四人进入校长室。

麦格校长偏爱的干脆利落的装潢风格令这间办公室清爽而充斥着清澈的日光。墙上满满地挂着的霍格沃茨历任校长画像在楼下守门石像转开时感受到了来者，此时此刻无一例外都没有空着框。哪怕是很少出现的那位、任期极短的斯内普校长，也阴沉着脸站在画框里望着校长室中的四人：一巫师，一魔术师和两英灵。

在戈德里克被召唤之后，麦格校长有邀请戈德里克与霍格沃茨的历任校长见过，所以众人是知道霍格沃茨正在尝试的英灵召唤系统的。能见到自己曾负责过、曾深爱过的学校的创始人，也是令各位校长颇为激动的事。戈德里克则坦言根本没想过能有这么一天有荣幸看到自己曾经的办公室里挂有如此多的历任校长的画像。

意识到新出现的面孔是萨拉查·斯莱特林后，校长室的画像爆发了难以抑制的窃窃私语，哪怕所有人都肯定在全力控制自己的声调，但这也敌不过几十张画像这个总和。只有出身斯莱特林的校长们没有参与讨论，哪怕是平日里抱怨不离嘴的菲尼亚斯·布莱克，也都立刻严肃了面容。不过拥有实体的四个人都没注意到这个细节。

自从萨拉查被召唤，戈德里克的视线就没有从他身上挪开哪怕片刻。

萨拉查站定后环视了一圈校长室，他金绿色的眸子在夏日阳光的照射下时是如此清透，令人无法将这年轻模样的巫师与加诸其名上的种种称谓联系起来。

“麦格校长您带我来这里应该是想向霍格沃茨历任校长征询是否要结束我的现世吧。”萨拉查没有回望戈德里克，而是不带什么喜怒哀乐地认真地看着麦格校长，“我没有异议。”

麦格校长的脸僵硬了一下，的确如他所说。这样的决定实在过于沉重，她不敢也不能在大礼堂当场做出决定。无论是教职工中几乎可以实体化的忧虑，还是戈德里克·格兰芬多的担保，都不足以让她能下定论。

“哎呦，米勒娃，你这次又带来了一位贵人中的贵人啊。”最终开口的，是穿着紫色星星袍的上上任霍格沃茨校长，亦是近年来最富盛名的巫师，阿不思·邓布利多，“我在敲定下这‘英灵召唤实验’时，虽然心中已有预期，但四巨头之二一起站在校长室这场景，实在还是太令我这个老头子觉得难以置信呢。”

巫师们的讨论本不应该会使任何魔术师感兴趣，但非要说起来的话，埃尔梅罗二世似乎总不怎么像个魔术师。想要彻底理解和剖析一个群体的想法和言行，需要长期的观察，这样的讨论是再恰当不过的机会了。

不过呢，埃尔梅罗二世对于巫师这个群体并不感兴趣，此时此刻他在这里不过是因为自己的私心以及时钟塔的其他心思，对面前这些巫师的心理和动机进行分析也只是下意识一般的行动。说实话，作为一个三流魔术师，身处这样一个陌生且未知的魔法环境里的每一天都是精神上的极大压力，他只能庆幸巫师不像魔术师那样自有一套罔顾人性的价值观。

比如此时此刻，这些巫师你一言我一语讨论着的目的，是维护霍格沃茨的稳定、开学后学生的安全，乃至整个英国的和平——鉴于那个叫伏地魔的黑魔王一手遮天的时候对普通人的世界也造成了威胁。而站在这里的萨拉查·斯莱特林，作为冠有“史上最恐怖的黑巫师”的称号，且是伏地魔的祖先，似乎被那些巫师们高度警惕了呢。

按理来说，如果想要杜绝后患，自然是现在就切断萨拉查·斯莱特林与霍格沃茨的主从关系最好，但这些巫师还是在讨论着。啊啊，这可不是魔术师会费心做的事情呢。而这位萨拉查·斯莱特林，竟然也说自己任凭处置，除此之外一言不发，若要论起来，可能戈德里克·格兰芬多在大礼堂时为他说的两句话，是唯一彻底对他有利的发言了。

不明白，埃尔梅罗二世沉默地想着，why dun it，这个人为何直接放弃了一切自我辩解。若是说那些恐怖的指控都是真的，那么戈德里克·格兰芬多又为何要作出那样沉甸甸的保证？


	4. Chapter 4

Why dun it?

在埃尔梅罗二世看来，与魔术师相关的事件有一条铁则：是谁做的[Who dun it]与手法为何[How dun it]都没有意义，唯一能相信的只有动机为何[Why dun it]。毕竟对于魔术师这种不必遵循常理的存在，前两者都是可以轻易迷惑掉的。

对于巫师来说，大抵也是这样的吧。魔法和魔术都可以轻易歪曲客观存在，但动机却是逃不过推测的。

萨拉查·斯莱特林，面对着自己所创建的学校对自己的恐慌，没有解释哪怕一句话。

那么现在有两种可能，一：历史对于萨拉查·斯莱特林的记载基本无误，而萨拉查本人也觉得辩解或欺骗是无用的；二：历史对于萨拉查·斯莱特林的记载有巨大错误，但萨拉查本人因为某种原因选择不辩解。前一种可能又带来一个疑问：既然萨拉查·斯莱特林的确邪恶而危险，那戈德里克·格兰芬多为何要替其做担保？后一种可能的疑问则是，是什么令萨拉查·斯莱特林选择接受历史对自己的误解？

在萨拉查·斯莱特林缄默的情况下……埃尔梅罗二世下意识望向金发的男人，沉默地思考着，突破点就只可能是戈德里克·格兰芬多了。

但不久之前还在全霍格沃茨教职工面前为萨拉查做担保的戈德里克，此时却并未加入霍格沃茨历任校长的讨论之中，只是与萨拉查还有埃尔梅罗二世一样沉默着。

这又是为什么？埃尔梅罗二世掌握的信息太少了，他无法推测出任何切实的结论。

“格兰芬多阁下为何在我们这场霍格沃茨历任校长的讨论中保持沉默呢？”邓布利多校长也敏锐地注意到了这一点，他摸着胡子，将关注点引向了沉默的英灵。

戈德里克回望邓布利多，那张英气的脸上流露出苦涩：“各位校长并不十分了解英灵这种存在，我们并不是幽灵，却也不是我们自己的完整重现。我虽然的的确确是如假包换的戈德里克·格兰芬多，但我又并不是‘完整的’戈德里克·格兰芬多。身为裁定者的我，是不能参与进与我很有关系的讨论之中的。如果真的是一个三十岁的戈德里克·格兰芬多，此时大概已经获得极大的话语权了吧。”

真傻，这么显而易见的理由放在眼前却看不到。埃尔梅罗二世几乎要自嘲地笑出声来。

“原来如此……虽然我可能是在场除埃尔梅罗二世阁下外最了解这个系统的人，但看来我还只是略知皮毛啊。”邓布利多的眼睛在半月形镜片后眨了眨，“那，如果只是提供客观事实方面地信息呢？历史在被撰写和传颂的过程中总是无法避免那些或有意或无意的差错，我相信在场的各位校长们不会对此毫无感觉。我们对于萨拉查·斯莱特林阁下的了解远远比不上您对他的了解。我们并不是在要求您做检察官，而是请求您作为证人，帮助我们作出决定。”

埃尔梅罗二世颇觉得自己像是一个看剧迟到的人，从下半场开始看起的他，猜不出萨拉查·斯莱特林的目的，亦看不透戈德里克·格兰芬多对斯莱特林的态度，连那位在一众校长中获得了较大话语权的邓布利多，他都无法下个定论。

啊啊，是因为巫师与魔术师之间的差异么。

“……”戈德里克像是松了口气，他看向沉默着放空眼神、就好像这校长室里讨论的一切与他无关一样的萨拉查。站在他身边的埃尔梅罗二世看着那位英灵的表情变得小心柔和，又认真严肃，“萨拉查，你不愿意说，我就说了。”

说罢，他向前走了两步，站到所有画像都能轻易看见他的位置。苏格兰高地上的盛夏阳光落在他身上，像是给他镀了层金，又好像只是点燃了他本来就有的光芒。戈德里克一一看过在方才的讨论中亦颇为沉默的几位校长画像——那些斯莱特林学院出身的校长们——最后开口：“虽然我也是个霍格沃茨的老师，但此时我却不知道该从何说起。如果是本身就教魔法史的罗伊娜的话，她肯定能轻松地找到一个好的开场白吧。”

戈德里克看向埃尔梅罗二世，颔首：“为了让您也能轻松地理解我所说的内容，我会一并简单介绍一下霍格沃茨建校时英国魔法界的状态。”

“十分感谢。”埃尔梅罗二世带着一丝出乎意料，回了礼。

我们那个时代的欧洲，好像被如今的人们称作“黑暗的中世纪”。我倒也觉得这挺恰如其分，无论是对于巫师们来说，还是对于麻瓜们来说。从老爷乡绅，到教会王室，处处都有骄奢淫逸与贫困愚昧为邻的现象。

当时的魔法界还未能彻底从麻瓜的世界中隐蔽身形，而教会则将对巫师的处置看作战果。为了巩固各自教区的地位，在自己的地盘上抓巫师对他们来说是与征敛一样重要的人物。那种绑在石凳上，沉下去淹死是无罪，浮起来是女巫要烧死这种方法在我们那个年代大部分教区都不再使用了，他们发展出了更有效率的方式，那种情景倒与日后在新大陆发生的塞勒姆女巫审判*颇有些类似。在教区的随便一个小村庄里，揪出一个“女巫”，或者是“与女巫勾结”的人，管她或他是不是真的巫女，只要严刑拷打到他们认罪就好。在这过程中，还能通过指认拉新的“巫师”下水。最后，聚集起一大批民众，把那个人用老方法烧死示众。

那些被烧死的人里，到底有多少真的是巫师，多少其实是麻瓜，我们不得而知。但毕竟巫师能通过魔法自保，只要不是受伤或者遇上有能力对抗魔法的神官，都不至于真的被烧死，所以那段“女巫审判”的历史中，死去的大部分应该还是无辜的麻瓜。

这个方法用了一整代人，后来，教会为了更大的财富和权利，发动了与十字军东征相对应的、另一场秘密得多的十字军征战。那些经年累月被教会洗脑，对魔法和巫师充满了恐惧和恨意的麻瓜是民意支柱，而忠诚的圣骑士们则是这秘密十字军的主要力量。

经过圣火锤炼，在罗马教廷深处淬火后又加以大神官祝福的兵器被成批地打造出来，武装起低阶神官和圣骑士们。到现在，魔法界仍然有很多史学家认为，当年的十字军东征不过是教廷为了十字军北征而做的掩人耳目的征战罢了。我脑中由于被召唤而加入的魔术相关知识令我觉得，这方面的具体史实，说不定埃尔梅罗二世阁下所在的魔术协会能通你们过与圣堂教会的关系知道得更多。

的确，比起异教徒，“魔鬼的仆人”在铲除名单上的位置大概要更前一些，也更让教会痛恨。但也许那些下达指令的主教并不多在乎巫师们干了什么，他们可能更在乎筹备十字军的过程中，他们能扣下多少金子中饱私囊或者能获得多少战利品。换个角度来说，“讨伐”越多的巫师，信徒的狂热便会越高涨。更何况那时的巫师远没有今天隐蔽，也远没有今天这么集聚，一个巫师小家族是绝对敌不过一队装备精良训练有素的北征十字军的。

之所以叫十字军北征，是因为他们的目标是刚刚建校，蓬勃发展中的霍格沃茨。那在魔法界一片无秩序中建立起来的魔法学校，几乎已经成为了西欧北欧的巫师心中魔法界的一个标志。越来越多的小巫师家庭或家族选择把自己的孩子送去霍格沃茨，甚至有些大家族也会把继承人送到霍格沃茨师从名声在外的四巨头。教廷选择霍格沃茨作为靶子完全是意料之中的，也不得不承认是明智的。

所以，在那被麻瓜所熟知的十字军东征开始的时候，还有一场不为大众知晓的十字军北征，这批武装着从罗马教廷中用圣火铸就圣水淬火的兵器队伍，比十字军东征的组织纪律要严明得多。

而战争，怎么会没有间谍？即使四巨头极其不愿意承认，但是霍格沃茨内部，的确有内鬼。

那些被梅林选中的孩子，也就是麻瓜出身的小巫师，是最容易成为间谍的。极其偶尔地，当某个忠实信徒向堂区神甫报告自己的孩子“被恶魔所染”后，这个消息会被层层上报，而这个孩子则会被带走。在本教省大主教所在的教堂，这些孩子会得到看管严密的教育。等到合适的年纪——那时的霍格沃茨还没有严格的年龄入学制度——孩子会被送到霍格沃茨去，呃，用他们的话来说约摸是“为主献身，勇敢地进入恶魔的泥沼”。

这些孩子在霍格沃茨里会像普通的麻瓜出身的小巫师一样生活，对魔法“充满好奇心”，同时暗地里用教会给的信鸽将霍格沃茨的内部构造，霍格沃茨的人员状况透露给教会。这些鸽子被大神官施以保护性的祈祷和祝福，很难被巫师发现，哪怕是四巨头。还是莎莎在一次觅食的时候碰巧遇到了一只，觉得这鸽子的气味很不对，把它弄得奄奄一息之后带回来给萨拉查后，四巨头才发现，霍格沃茨里真的有了内鬼，就在那些他们爱着的孩子里面。

莎莎作为蛇怪拥有的灵敏嗅觉让她得以承担起警惕霍格沃茨附近任何类似她捉住的这只鸽子的动物的任务。但他们又不能让所有鸽子都销声匿迹，这样无疑会打草惊蛇。霍格沃茨的全体教授讨论了很多次，最后决定不计那些麻瓜出身的小巫师的错，只是将他们每次送出的信息调换掉。除此之外，为了霍格沃茨的安全，四巨头决定在四学院里划出一个学院，确保这个学院里的小巫师全部都是纯血统，这样即使麻瓜出身的小巫师们有可能已被教会洗脑，作为间谍来到霍格沃茨——若日后教会来攻打霍格沃茨，他们会是巨大的隐患——霍格沃茨总还是有一部分是不用害怕背刺的。 

这才是斯莱特林只收纯血，最多收混血的规矩的来源。萨拉查说，反正他斯莱特林家族的出身注定了巫师界会带着对斯莱特林的刻板印象看他，认为他是纯血至上者，心狠手辣毫不留情，那倒不如顺水推舟，就这么不会令外界意外地建立起斯莱特林学院的这个纯血规定。这样也不会有被教会发现他们已经看破了那些麻瓜出身的间谍小巫师，并且开始作出应对的风险。萨拉查还负担起对自家学院的学生进行秘密特别训练的任务，这是为了保证假使教会真的有军队来进攻霍格沃茨，霍格沃茨能有一股中坚力量来对抗外敌。

这件事情，除了四巨头，只有当年那一批从一年级到七年级的斯莱特林知道，整个学院的学生都与萨拉查订下了牢不可破，他们直到死，都无法说出这件事情的真相，都无法说出他们是因为这件事，对他们的院长，那个根本不在意外界对他的评价和猜忌、一心为霍格沃茨、一心为魔法界未来的男人的敬意达到顶峰。

即便如此，这一批斯莱特林还是可以训诫后来进入斯莱特林的小巫师们对他们的学院创建人要有最高的敬意的。这也就是为什么霍格沃茨四个学院里，对自家学院创始人最崇敬的是斯莱特林。一代代斯莱特林的言传身教，让千年前的那种情感，一直未被磨灭。斯莱特林学院走出来的巫师，绝大部分都带着那种令人觉得无法理解的、对于萨拉查·斯莱特林的崇敬。当伏地魔披露自己的斯莱特林继承人的身份的时候，很多斯莱特林毫不犹豫地就选择了追随他大概也有这种心态从中作祟吧。

十字军北征很快给欧洲魔法界带来了毁灭性的灾难，那时的巫师本来就分散在欧洲各地，过着半隐居、半与麻瓜接触的普通生活，突如其来的进攻——四巨头有警告过他们，但那些巫师对自己的能力太过自信——让数目众多的小巫师家族就那么覆没了，有些幸存的小家族逃到了他们依附的大家族的领地去。到这个时候，大部分的巫师才认识到，教会也是有强大的力量的。

一年不到，剩下的无处可归的巫师都聚集到了霍格沃茨的附近，十字军势如破竹——如果不是一路上还要收敛战利品或许还能更快——速度不知道比东征的兄弟队伍要快了多少。四巨头最不愿意看到他们的霍格沃茨卷入战争，可很明显，有他们四个当代最富盛名的巫师坐镇的霍格沃茨毫无疑问已经是欧洲魔法界的标志性建筑——也是十字军北征的最终目标。

战争是残忍的，但作为后人，你又不能否认那些反抗侵略的斗争总会是历史上浓墨重彩的一笔，令人在回头看时感受到震撼与敬意。那是史诗，用鲜血和铁，白骨和灰烬铸就谱写的史诗，散发着残忍得让人不愿回顾的壮美。

罗伊纳说，那几个月的战斗，甚至令她想，也许那几千年前的尼南斯·阿农迪亚德之战，泪雨之战，是否也是如此悲壮*。

四巨头，还有他们最得意的学徒们：波特，马尔福，韦斯莱，普林斯，隆巴顿，斯卡曼德……还有那些坚守着魔法界最后的尊严的巫师家族们，还有那些霍格沃茨里仍在读书，应该享受着阳光灿烂的年华的孩子们，都投身于了这场肮脏又辉煌的战斗。

戈德里克，萨拉查，罗伊纳，赫尔加四人在战斗的每一天都忍受着极大的痛苦。他们实力令他们几乎不会受伤，但他们每天都在看到他们心爱的学生们，他们旧日的老友们，一个个死在霍格沃茨外不再绿草如茵的焦黑土地上，再也无法微笑，再也无法看到魔法界的未来。但他们四人却无法深入敌军，因为他们是标志，是所有还在抗争的巫师们的精神支柱，如果没有他们，没有霍格沃茨这个城堡，欧洲魔法界恐怕早已不复存在，消弭在十字军的铁蹄下了。

战事僵持了一个月有余，初夏的某个早晨，萨拉查·斯莱特林突然地离开了霍格沃茨。

这天早晨，在大礼堂，斗争的中坚力量聚集在一起，在为下一次的战斗做战略策划。在会议上，萨拉查·斯莱特林与戈德里克·格兰芬多起了激烈的争吵，两人就是否该把城堡里所有麻瓜出身的巫师驱逐出霍格沃茨争吵得不可开交，萨拉查执意认为这些麻瓜出身的巫师身体里流着跟外面那些渣滓一样的血，迟早会成为霍格沃茨崩塌的源头。而戈德里克抓住萨拉查的歧视不放，为那些麻瓜出身的小巫师争辩，其间穿插着对萨拉查的斯莱特林学院只收纯血统的小巫师的谴责。

这场争吵的最后结果全大礼堂的人都见证了，萨拉查·斯莱特林摔门离开霍格沃茨，直到战争胜利都没再回来过。这件事也被载入了历史，随着一本本魔法史流传至今。

……但那只是当时在场的人以为他们所看到的。

那个摔门离开的“萨拉查·斯莱特林”，其实是萨拉查最得意，最喜爱的学徒兼养子，马尔福家族的创始人，莱恩利·马尔福。而最后真正离校出走，孤身深入十字军军队，刺杀了三位指挥的大主教，让北征的十字军就此失去指挥和精神支柱，全线崩溃的，则是戈德里克·格兰芬多。

是的，那天早上的争吵是幌子，戈德里克说服了无比尊敬且热爱老师和父亲的莱恩利·马尔福来扮演萨拉查的角色，与自己大吵一架。莱恩利对萨拉查言行举止的熟悉程度令这次争吵在全大礼堂的人心中留下了深信不疑的印象。而争吵结束后，换成戈德里克喝下复方汤剂，在霍格沃茨周围驻扎的巫师们的注视下，以萨拉查·斯莱特林的形象头也不回地离开了霍格沃茨。

这一切发生的时候，真正的萨拉查·斯莱特林正毫不知情地躺在霍格沃茨深处的一间密室里。前一天晚上，四巨头为了加强霍格沃茨城堡的防御能力，在城堡地下深处一个介于真实与虚幻的密室中，将自己的灵魂与霍格沃茨融为了一体。萨拉查当时担当起四个人中间领头用灵魂之力支撑霍格沃茨的角色，故在魔法完成后他就进入了身体为了自保而强制触发的昏迷中。等到他醒来的时候，萨拉查别无选择，只有带着满腔怒火每天服用复方汤剂装作戈德里克的模样，带领巫师们继续战斗——他该死的当然知道经过那次争吵，萨拉查·斯莱特林已经成功地不再是举足轻重的精神支柱，可以脱身出去进行极其危险的“擒贼先擒王”的任务了。自然也清楚这一点的戈德里克就是这样披上萨拉查的模样，同时又逼得萨拉查不得不装作戈德里克的。

戈德里克像个旁观者一样讲述了那段历史，他的面容平静，但语调却掩藏不住地令人感到悲痛。他说完后，好一段时间校长室里都没人说话。戈德里克在这片寂静中像是迫不及待似的，将自己的目光又放回萨拉查身上。

然后他用一种像是被哀伤淹没了的声音，对着萨拉查开口：

“萨拉查，对不起，对不起。我很想你。”

“那为什么斯莱特林阁下不愿自己说清楚，而要等格兰芬多阁下说呢？”格蕾听完埃尔梅罗二世简单的转述后，禁不住问。

埃尔梅罗二世拿起桌上那沓早些时候由法政科的使魔送来的信件（由于霍格沃茨城堡的方位是保密的，这段时间发给埃尔梅罗二世的信息，全都得经由法政科转交），一边过目一边摇了摇头：“很遗憾，lady，虽然这是一个why dun it问题，但我并没有任何有根据的推断。说到底还是因为那位斯莱特林阁下过于内敛了，这既可能是强烈的自尊带来的，也有可能是自卑带来的……说实话，与他短短的相处中我没能得到任何有用信息。

“鉴于格兰芬多阁下对斯莱特林阁下说的几句话，后者的缄默也可能不仅仅是因为他本人的缘故，还有可能是因为他与格兰芬多阁下之间有什么不便说明的隐情……唔，今年真是辛苦夏尔丹翁了，刚从布拉克莫亚回去还没教几天我就又走了。看样子诺利吉至今还算在正常运转教学，真是堪称奇迹。”

翻看到最后一封信，埃尔梅罗二世发出轻声的疑问：“咦？”

“师父？”站在桌侧的格蕾应声询问。

最后这封信的信封上，墨水字迹秀美地勾勒出“化野菱理”这个名字。


End file.
